Just Forget the World
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Percy remembers Annabeth, and he just wants her back. [Written pre-SoN]


A/N: So, the idea for this just came to me today while listening to music. Sort of fluffy.

Summary: If I lay here/ if I just lay here/ would you lie with me and just forget the world? Percy remembers everything about Annabeth, and just wants her back. One-shot Song-Fic to Chasing Cars.

I don't own Percy Jackson or the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Jumps from Percy to Annabeth at the different camps.

_~Just Forget the World~_

_We'll do it all,  
>everything,<br>on our own._

_We don't need,  
>anything,<br>or anyone._

He _finally _remembered her. After six months, three weeks, and two days of being gone from her, he remembered everything.

He remembered they did everything together. They went on quests, faced the labyrinth, and defeated Kronos _together_. They didn't need anything but their love to do this.

_If I lay here,  
>if I just lay here…<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He snuck out. Sure, it was past curfew at eleven o'clock, but he didn't care. He walked to the outer boundaries of the camp and lay down to watch the stars.

"Annabeth," he said. "I wish you were here,"

He looked at the stars, each one reminding him of Annabeth's bright smile, which never seemed to fade for him.

"I wonder if she still loves me," he asked himself.

_I don't quite know,  
>how to say,<br>how I feel._

_Those three words,  
>are said too much,<br>and not enough._

She knew he remembered her. Even if he didn't she would never stop loving him. There was a special bond between the two that she would never forget. That bond was _love_.

It's not exactly the easiest thing to tell someone you love them, and Annabeth knew this. She wished she had said the overused three words to him.

But she just couldn't.

And now he was gone.

_If I lay here,  
>if I just lay here,<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

It was three in the morning. Many of the campers, including her, were on the ship going to Percy.

As she lay against the wooden floor of the boat, she watched the peaceful stars, each one reminding her of his bright, lively eyes that always had a twinkle when she was around.

"Does he even remember me?" She asked herself.

The ship jerked a little. She had realized something. _They'd hit land._

_Forget what we're told,  
>before we get too old,<br>Show me there's a garden that's bursting to life._

_Let's waste time,  
>chasing cars,<br>around our heads._

_I need your grace,  
>to remind me,<br>to find my own._

He needed her with him. Just to hold her hand, to hear her laugh, just to touch her face, and make sure she was real.

He needed her with him to live. He needed her kind words, her comforting voice, and her soothing presence.

He wanted to find her. He wanted to see her.

He just wanted to _be _with her.

_If I lay here,  
>if I just lay here,<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As he lay against the grass, he could almost see her next to him. Almost see her warm smile and hear her musical laugh.

He could almost feel her presence.

He could almost look at her.

But what was the use? She wasn't really there, it was just him hoping. He turned his head and the image of her faded.

Screw what the gods put him in. He had to have her back.

And he had the feeling he would when he saw a ship smash into the shore.

_Forget what we're told,  
>before we get too old,<br>show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am,  
>all that I ever was,<br>Is here in your perfect eyes,  
>They're all I can see.<em>

Young adults fled off of the boat, all asking things such as "This is the camp?" and "Jason actually led us to the right place!"

But Percy didn't hear a thing. He only saw the lone figure of a girl walking off the boat, behind everybody else.

He ran to her, pushing people in the crowd out of the way.

"It's you," he said, causing the girl to look up from her map.

She smiled. "Percy," she said. She dropped the map and hugged him tightly, to which her hugged her back.

The people went silent. Their leader was back.

As Annabeth parted from Percy, she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

_I don't know when,  
>confused about how as well,<br>Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

He didn't know when they left for here.

He didn't know how they found it as well, but he had the feeling that the blonde-haired kid who was smiling widely was a part of it.

But he did know that now, nothing could change his relationship with Annabeth.

_If I lay here,  
>if I just lay here,<br>would you lie with me and just forget the world…_

"Annabeth," he said.

"Percy," she smiled. She stood on her toes and smashed her lips against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled her closer, not wanting to ever let her go, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She put her head against his chest after the small kiss and sighed, still holding on to him.

And she forgot everything. She only could process the smell of his sea scent for the first time in months.

And he was all hers again.

A/N: Well, there we go! Fluff, sap, what more could a small Percabeth one-shot have?

Comments?

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie (Athena(: )

P.S. I know this idea has been over used, but I thought it went with the song _perfectly _so yeah…


End file.
